


【FGO/侦探咕哒】Illusion

by cion00



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 侦探咕哒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cion00/pseuds/cion00
Summary: **ooc**ooc**案性恋真好吃，我爱北极圈**地点是迦勒底，侦探和老教授都在**有一点点幼儿园车
Relationships: 夏洛克·福尔摩斯/藤丸立香
Kudos: 36





	【FGO/侦探咕哒】Illusion

【FGO/侦探咕哒】Illusion

**ooc  
**ooc  
**案性恋真好吃，我爱北极圈  
**地点是迦勒底，侦探和老教授都在  
**有一点点幼儿园车

01.

“你又受伤了，我的小姐。”

医务室里散发着淡淡的消毒水味，藤丸立香猛地回头，那个一如既往优雅沉稳的男人静静站在一旁。

“...”她的手下意识按住刚刚包扎好的小臂，力道之大让雪白的纱布浸出红色。  
被消毒水掩盖的血腥味变得更重。

他嗅了嗅空气中的气味，注意到她不知所措的神情，竖起食指放在唇间露出一个微笑。  
提醒她不要声音过大惊动其他人。

“已经有一段时间了吧，您的隐蔽技术越来越好了，不愧是师出名徒吗....不过如果莫里亚蒂知道您把他教给您的那些小手段用来自我虐待，恐怕心情不会很好。”

“.....如果是你的话应该能够理解，我太弱了，只要有一丝可能性变强，我就不得不做。不要告诉达芬奇或玛修，或者其他任何第三人。”   
她站起来拽住他的手臂，迫使他微微弯腰与她对视，尽管攥紧拳头，这对于从者来说过于微小的力量不足以形成任何威慑。然而她的语气那么不容置疑，手背上三道鲜亮的流转着魔力的刻印格外清晰。

“那么，我能得到什么回报呢。”他露出一个优雅高尚的英国绅士惯有的微笑，毫无破绽、完美到是明晃晃的虚假。

他本该像个理性而完美的从者直接同意的，但那恶作剧的小毛病又犯了，  
他似乎从来没见到过藤丸立香如此强硬冷漠的一面。

这个克服了数个特异点的阻碍，艰难的行走在人理烧却的各段历史里的少女，即使看见了无数的牺牲和悲痛，也从未哭泣或懊恼胆怯，从最开始，她在那些火海和废墟面前，即使颤抖也只会紧紧把身边那个小姑娘抱在怀里，极力想保护安慰远比自己力量强大的对象。而对沿途所遇的其他英灵也是同样，开朗乐观，积极向上，仿佛有着无穷无尽的活力，相信着一切希望。即使能力不成熟，也一直是一个坚强可靠的前辈形象。她从未如此狼狈，像一个明知做错了事却又倔强不肯承认的孩子，被他人发现秘密便无理要求其成为同伙。

她显然没有预料到他的反问，因而抓着他手臂的力道松懈，露出那种迷惑的、想要闪躲的神情，如同初生的小鹿，惹人怜爱，又轻而易举撞入猎人的怀抱，企图挣扎。

他饶有兴致的看着她，嘴角不自觉的上扬。

“你又说笑了，侦探先生。”  
不过短短一瞬，她完全放开他，后退一步空出一点距离以便让他们的气势和地位得以平等。  
明亮而沉静的眼睛如同月光下照耀的宝石，隐藏着一些隐晦的情绪，也显露出一点破获骗局的欢愉。长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，撩拨起他心里某样东西。

他有一点愣住，嘴角自负的笑容也随之凝固。

“你不会的，福尔摩斯先生，任何其他人都有可能，只有你不会的。”她笃定道。

“这可真是有意思的推理，请务必让我听一听” 他双手玩弄起手杖，挑了挑眉。

“这不是推理”她摇头，“因为你是福尔摩斯，您是个极度理性的人，幸好是你，....之前我也想过，第一个发现的一定会是你，然后就不会再有第二人了。” 

“这么说，我还是被您引过来的，御主。”他活跃到比拟高速计算机运转的脑袋不过一瞬就想明白了整件事的前因后果，“所以您在我的观测范围内不小心和粗心的职员走路相撞，一瞬间面色的不对劲，以及走路步速的微妙差别，也都是在邀请我了”

“这确实是我的疏忽了，你想让我成为你的共犯，真是很有意思的体验，没有什么比让一名最卓越的顾问侦探成为协力者更容易做出完美犯罪的了，而且由于您正当的理由，以及我极度理性和寻求事件解决、利益最大化的性格，你笃定我会帮你保守秘密，甚至进行协助。你赢了，我的小姐。”   
虽然只是一个微不足道的小把戏，福尔摩斯却异常兴高采烈，他双手合十，眼里闪着推断出事件真相时才有的那种激动的光芒。

他是一件专门用于推理事件真相的精密的机器，细致的观察、熟练分析各式感情心理，也只是为了推理。即便风度绅士，在理性和目标面前，绝不会有过分多余的同情和忧虑。

“你的身上有九处伤口，除了现在正在包扎的，其他也不是很轻，还有魔术增幅术式的残留迹象、再算上之前受伤愈合不剩痕迹的....你太过不珍惜自己的身体了，御主。这不是你这样的淑女该做的。”   
尽管答应，福尔摩斯在认真查看后还是皱起了眉，魔术师的世界过于便利，各种高等级魔术或礼装甚至能逃过大多数英灵的眼睛。十之八九又是某个形迹可疑的老数学教授干的蠢事，福尔摩斯鼻子里不满的哼一声。

“很多是在模拟训练空间的异常模式弄得，还有小型野生特异点、还有很多图书馆笨蛋以及幼童模样的女性或心思不轨的长发魔术师教的东西.....没想过找莫里亚蒂协助吗”

“他会担心。”藤丸立香不假思索的说，他一时咽住。

“这么说，我倒是比他更冷血无情，像个恶党了。”他耸耸肩自嘲。

“福尔摩斯，我必须变强大。”  
她又转过头拽住他的手臂，这次她用的是那只受伤的手，仿佛丝毫感受不到疼痛。白纱布下的鲜血味和药水味混杂着充斥了他的鼻腔，传闻中少女的体液或鲜血有兴奋剂或药物的作用，他忽然想起以前在贝克街搜集整理记录看到的边角新闻，这更接近某种巫术、宗教意义而非化学性的分析....他回神，由于嗅觉的灵敏鼻腔间的那股气味还是让他产生轻微的恍惚，然后又混杂着年轻女性的带着温暖的淡淡体香，可能还有一点柑橘花的气味。

“福尔摩斯先生？”  
她贴的更近，似乎由于对他骨子里的理性和冷漠的信赖心安，她对他反而完全不加防备，他们之间早已超过年轻男女该保持的最低限度的距离。

“当然，我会帮助你的，御主，至少有我在能保证您不会真的完全搞坏自己的身体。”  
他如同年长者对待撒娇的孩子，夹起她腋下把她放回原位，刻意忽视隔着白色丝绒手套那柔软的触感，露出一如既往从容的笑容。

02.

福尔摩斯不会产生恋爱心情。

确切的说，对于这架用于推理和探案的最完美无瑕的机器，情爱这些感情太过格格不入被他完全抛弃。

沉着冷静是美德，目标明确是世界上最珍贵不过的事。  
同情、怜悯、慈悲、关怀，这些感情众人皆有，但像他那么沉着冷静而理性的人，绝不会让过分多余的关心影响目的。

藤丸立香合上一时兴起借来的福尔摩斯相关的书籍，她的关注点总是有些与众不同，或者说有在微妙的细节中细致入微分析的天分，她选的座位比较靠窗，窗外是皑皑的白雪。

白茫茫的雪原，一成不变的风景，寂静到几乎怀疑一切灾难都是虚妄，这只是一个梦。  
没有残酷的牺牲没有燃烧蒸腾的火海，所有一切都只是一个冰封沉寂了的断片，一个在温暖的火炉前聆听的睡前故事。

藤丸立香侧卧趴在桌上，静静看着窗外，偶尔一瞬间有白雪反射出刺眼的光，疼的几乎要掉出眼泪，但大部分时候只是一片白茫茫在无根无序的飞舞，落到看不到的某处、或被风卷散。  
持续了一段时间，当桌角滚烫的咖啡不冒着热气，她也双眼朦胧几乎要进入梦乡，一个熟悉的声音出现在耳边。

“您对我很有兴趣呢，御主”小说的主人公突然显现在身侧，她顿时坐直兴奋雀跃的想要向他要个签名，然后又在手摸到笔的时候终于真的清醒，眼睛里欣喜的光恢复平常，对了，这里是迦勒底，自己一直都在和这些昔日了不起的英灵们一起生活，而不是曾经那个过着平淡而满足的生活的普通学生、普通家庭。  
她猛地拼命甩头，持续了两三秒又露出开朗的笑，和刚刚睡迷糊刚醒一样灿烂。

福尔摩斯反而皱了皱眉。

“御主，这里没有其他人。” 不必露出那种虚假的表情。

他注意到她抚着书页的手微微颤抖，她眼底一瞬间茫然的想要哭出来的表情没能逃过他的眼睛。

她抓住他大衣的衣角用力攥着，攥皱到无法复原，头靠在上面一言不发 。

但她还是那个坚强而开朗，仿佛有着无尽的活力的少女，他看见她放声的笑，亲密的抱住那个腼腆的可爱女孩，因她的手作礼物像个叽叽喳喳的小姑娘那样欢快不已----她确实也正本该是个无忧无虑的小姑娘，她在节日里为每一位英灵送上手作礼物，一起布置节日装饰品，在数名过度热情倾诉爱意的女性英灵的手下苦笑逃脱，有空闲给杰克和童谣读童话书，或者去厨房学习帮厨、深得某位银发红衣的主厨喜爱，还会向梅林等魔术师讨教问题，然后被某魔术师不明深意的热切拉住手，再遭遇圆桌群体对该魔术师的单方面殴打尴尬笑着离开。

“我们的御主，真是有活力呢”  
管制室内达芬奇跟他搭话。  
“不过，真的有好好休息吗”她担忧的摇摇头

“......” 他透过监视器看着她，嘴角没有一如既往的笑容。他似乎花费过长时间观察她了，仿佛在观察一个狡猾无比、必须时刻紧盯的嫌疑人。对于他这么优秀的侦探只在极少的时刻需要这么专注认真、而且他似乎难以找到破获案件的线索，英俊的面孔上流露出一丝郁闷烦躁。

“情人节快乐，福尔摩斯先生。”  
或许是出于大多数人的浪漫情愫，仅次于新年和圣诞节的盛大节日，藤丸立香挨个分发辛苦准备好的礼物。 她把包装精美的巧克力拍到’她’胸前。

“哎呀，福尔摩斯的话...”戴着眼镜的达芬奇小姐迟疑的看着落到自己手里的巧克力。

“你就是福尔摩斯先生吧” 她垂眸耸耸肩，然后抬头满足的看着平日里不可一世的侦探先生呆住的表情。

“这可真是...您是怎么发现的” 他卸掉伪装结束这个一时兴起的失败的变装。

“秘密。”她把食指放在唇间，如同之前他做的那样。

“您这可真是完美的激起了一个侦探的兴趣和挑战欲了”福尔摩斯笑道，把早已准备好的自己为主角的探案集初版交给她。

“那真是荣幸之至。”她接过书，回以一个开心的笑容。

“对了，这个是本命巧克力哦，请一定要好好品尝” 她离开时或许是出于恶作剧心理，转头补充说。

“....这可真是...” 他迟疑了一会，叹口气笑笑。

03.

即便知道福尔摩斯不会随便改变主意，把他们之间的秘密告诉别人，出于本能藤丸立香还是比以往更加频繁的贴近他身边。  
外出归来总会下意识的捕捉他的存在，在他们视线相对又兀的转开。或者在休息时刻（或许是为了躲避某些热情的女性英灵）悄悄钻进管制室，安静的坐在他旁边，吃一点小零食，看他机器般精密的高速处理那些繁杂的文件。

“给你。”  
她伸手递过一瓣剥好的橘子，他视线从飞速翻阅的文件间移开一瞬，大脑里还是那堆复杂的数字，一口咬住递过来的东西，汁水在口腔内溅开，甘甜的香气四散，和着不知名的柔软的东西，他用舌头舔舐着确认。

“...那个..福尔摩斯先生？”   
他终于回神，眼前她一动不动，脸上带着某种奇怪的表情，顺着她的视线，她葱白纤细的手指被他含在口中，仿佛情侣间某种亲密的游戏。他的舌头又和她柔软的指腹接触，她故作镇静的别过头，脸颊带上一点红润的血色。

“抱歉，Master...橘子很好吃、非常美味，谢谢款待。”他又恢复了风度优雅的英格兰绅士模样，露出一个商业式的笑容，掏出干净的手帕，细细擦拭她的手指，末了蜻蜓点水的亲吻一下她的指尖。

然后一切恢复正常，两人背对着安静做着彼此独自的事，仿佛一切未曾发生。

因为有了他的协助，她自我破坏的行为更加严重，对自己冷漠到几近严苛的程度，然而这还未达到完全毁灭自身的程度，所以他并不出手阻止。一个人的痛苦和众生如何比较，或许是因为Ruler的职阶，他比曾经更加冷酷无情。

腹部受了严重的伤，她用治愈魔术简单的稳定伤口，然后熟练的缠上一圈圈白色纱布，为了避免上衣不小心粘上血污，她背对着他直接把衣服全部脱掉，露出白皙的肢体。

“像您这个年龄的少女，不该在男性面前这么大胆的脱下衣服 。”  
他瞳孔微睁，一秒钟又恢复平静，绅士自觉的转过身。

“福尔摩斯先生的话没关系的吧。” 她尽量让自己的语气看起来轻快欢乐，没有一丝虚弱。  
因为不小心牵动伤口，嘶了一声冷气。

他转身观望她的状况，并无大碍。  
刚刚是在森林的特异点里战斗，她的橘色长发粘上一点露水和湿气，有点湿漉漉的垂在肩膀，露出若隐若现的一点脖颈，描绘出白皙细致的背部曲线。  
她看起来那么瘦弱，柔弱的肢体仿佛一触即碎。

她还在给伤口做最后的处理，垂着头，身体因均匀的呼吸微微起伏，手臂和发丝挡住了她胸部侧面的轮廓。

“小姐，你的头发又长长了呢。” 为了打断自己的思绪，他随便找个话题搭话，她似乎真的不在意自己是否在注视她赤裸的肌肤，即便感受到他审视的视线，除了一点点的僵硬，没说任何提醒或拒绝的语言。  
她因知晓信赖他的理性，对他行为举止肆无忌惮。

“嗯，确实有点长了，下次找时间剪剪吧”  
她抬起头，手指卷起鬓角的一束发丝把玩着，之前被手臂挡住的轮廓也映入他的视线。

“您该尽快穿好衣服。” 他礼貌性偏头，白丝手套掩住下半个脸，深呼吸一口气。

时间长了尽管有做一些隐蔽措施，他们过于频繁的接触难免被人察觉，他们闲时在管制室里互相监视，或者作为共犯者同时消失，医务室的隔间不常被使用，也很少有人监视，但他还是敏锐的发现监视摄像头扫过的次数明显更加减少，连平时路过这里的从者也合时宜的极少出现。

某一次在藤丸立香又轻快的对他打招呼离开后，达芬奇捂着嘴偷笑看着他，八卦的眼神一目了然，这名自称万能之人的聪慧女性悄悄比了个OK的手势，故意转身抢了他的工作。 他想解释什么却又闭上嘴转身离开，放任他们的误解。

这只是为了保守他和她之间的秘密，

不存在任何私心私情。

04.

“有没有人说过你的眼睛很漂亮，我的小姐”   
欢愉时像太阳般温暖，闪烁着橙色的光；沉静时又像时间凝固了的琥珀， 

——透过你的眼睛看到的人的映像，仿佛被永远冻结、囚禁在那个寂寥永恒，没有时间的空间里，心甘情愿成为一只标本。

他省略了后面两段话。

“？ ...玛修是说过吧，我喜欢前辈的一切之类的”  
她摸了摸鼻子掩饰害羞和骄傲，谈到那个仰慕着他的小姑娘，她终于露出放松的神情，眼里表现出符合年龄的天真愉悦，带着一点我的后辈多么可爱的莫名的自豪，整个人都生动起来。 

唯有在这种时候，她才会放下一切戒备，紧绷的身体放松下来，甚至露出一点小手势小癖好， 福尔摩斯一如既往的细致观察着，就像过去观察所有其他他所及之物，从而分析出他们的过往和将来...  
他习惯性的去扶烟斗，想倒出一点烟灰，然后发觉自己没有点燃烟斗，甚至直到现在才想起它的不存在。

05.

“我必须要坚强，如果我足够强大、如果我是一个足够合格优秀的魔术师，  
如果在最初的那场灾难，留下来的不是我而是其他.....”她垂头看不清神情，声音细微仿佛不想让除了自己的任何人听到。

如果不是平庸的我。

这个年轻美丽的灵魂太过温柔，想包容拯救自己所看到的一切；  
又太过残忍残酷，从来只责备自身只对自己苛刻无情。

06.

终于她也察觉周围人对他们关系的错误理解，她皱皱眉不知所措继而索性任其误解。

“可以到你的房间里去吗” 她抬头仰望他，他看到她柔软的嘴唇轻微颤动，纤细的脖颈下喉管起伏。

“当然。” 他鬼使神差的抚摸她的面颊，然后顺着滑到她的脖颈，她有一点错愕，丝质白色手套的柔顺感迫使她本能的仰起头，她像猫儿一样眯起眼睛小心翼翼的试探性看着他，

是的，她像某种猫儿，聪慧机敏，在你觉得你能够彻底掌控她时轻快的跳开，仿佛你们之间从未建立过某种联系，优雅的踱着步子，高傲的转过头跑掉，不知所踪。

在这短短的片刻，藤丸立香认真考虑着这个行为是否是他为了迷惑周围人而做出的某种仪式，以及她要配合到什么程度。她只是纯粹理性的想利用周围人对他们的宽容和放松，有一个更保险的处理伤口的场所。

他在房间里下了魔术禁制，她毫不在意的坐到他的床上，四处打量着。  
沉木制的巨大书柜上摆满了各式书籍和资料，一张办公桌，一把舒适的安乐椅，桌面的一角插着一只改良了品种的玫瑰花。此外还有他标志性的烟斗、一些装饰子弹，角落里摆放的化学试剂，一些笔迹模糊的便条和相片、一把古典小提琴...

“和书中描写的很像？” 他递给她一杯刚煮好的热牛奶，露出绅士的笑容。

“这个倒是没想到。” 藤丸立香双手端着杯子，示意的指了指面前的牛奶，小口抿着说道，

“您该更珍惜自己的身体，年轻女孩最好不要过多服用补充体能的药剂。”

“那支花是在之前的特异点里的那个吧？没想到你真的很喜欢鲜花，还留着它”  
她岔开话题。

她读他的传记，看到那些他对花朵看法的描述，

“我们的本领，我们的愿望，我们的食物，这一切首先都是为了生存的需要。而花朵的香气和色泽都是生命的点缀，不是生存的条件。只有仁慈才能产生这些不凡的品格。  
人类在鲜花中寄托着巨大的希望。”

花朵是这个世界上最脆弱而美丽的东西，所以才更值得珍惜。

那支花是她专门留下来给他的，在她的印象中，这个理性而追求刺激、热爱烟斗和可卡因的男人似乎比她更不在意健康和生活环境---虽然英灵并不会有什么影响。

房间里有着淡淡的烟草味，混着一点化学试剂的气味，还有一丝干燥的阳光气息。

“离开伦敦那个多雨多雾的城市，不管哪里的空气都干燥清新了许多” 福尔摩斯笑笑，坐在安乐椅上，点燃一支烟，手指点着椅臂，翘着腿不知在想什么。

“你现在还在使用可卡因吗？” 房间里过于寂静，她找个话题随便问道。

“这只是个绅士小小的乐趣，不过御主最好不要有过多兴趣。”

“因为华生不在？”

“即使是他，现在也没理由以不利健康为由阻止我了。”他愉快的耸耸肩。

“那些注射器放在桌子下面的抽屉里。” 她又盯着他看了一会然后说。

“是的，我的小姐。”

然后她继续埋头喝牛奶，他继续思考着那些永远不会解答完毕的深奥的问题。

07.

似乎从未有女性如此长时间停留在他的房间，他的房间里渐渐沾染上一些橙色的、暖和的气息，他细细捕捉这包裹在尼古丁味道里的异端访客，能清晰的回忆起她曾触碰过的每一个角落，  
高层书架上某一部侦探推理学书籍、书桌上一支装饰性的羽毛笔、窗户玻璃上留下一个细小的指印又被精心擦掉、床上被弄皱的床单在离开前细心抹平。 

除了一些必要的医疗设备和药剂，她似乎不想在这里留下任何多余的痕迹。  
尽管如此，这间屋子还是越来越多的充斥着两个人的气息。

她又开始投入理论和魔术的学习，某一个深夜，她迷迷糊糊的走错房间，在他打开门后冲他笑笑，然后疲惫的一头扎进他的床铺，抱着他的枕头陷入沉眠。

他关上门靠在门上，双臂环在胸前，皱眉看着这个毫不在意在成年男性床上熟睡的十六七岁女孩。  
他凑近她的脸手臂撑在她的一侧，近到能感受到她温热的鼻息，房间里昏暗的夜灯在她脸上镀上一层柔光，他几乎触碰到她温暖的皮肤。  
夜晚的气温较低她在睡梦中打了个冷颤，他终于回过神，替她好被子坐在椅子上假寐。

“你真的很信任我呢，我的小姐”

“我不能相信你吗？”

“不，当然可以。”

他并不讨厌房间里多出的那个女孩的气息，但这种味道让他有股不知名的烦躁。为了使心情平静，他整晚吸着烟斗，白天又让数不尽的数据分析掩埋自己，他觉得他异常清醒，却又像在某片不可解的雾中呼吸艰难、逐渐下沉。

他开始更频繁的注射可卡因，在药剂所致的幻觉中，她在他的身下，在他洁白的床单上，他扯下她的外衣，剥开她的伪装，如同想把她吞噬，仔细查看她的内里是何种姿态模样。

情感是最容不得精密推理的。   
这台永远精密运作的机器似乎终于出了故障，某个齿轮的咬合在一瞬间错位，难以复原。

“你的精神好像不是很好，福尔摩斯，怎么了么？” 终于回过神，他正坐在监控室里，旁边的搭档达芬奇抿着一杯咖啡，另一只手在他面前摇晃有些担忧的看着他   
“发生了什么吗 ？”

“没什么，我需要一点时间，独处的时间，华生....”他喃喃自语，摇摇头离开。

08.  
藤丸立香很喜欢他屋子里干净的味道 ，混着一丝丝的烟草味，不易察觉又让人安心。

就像他给人的感觉，沉稳从容、偶尔风趣幽默，沉迷于钻研谜题、从不过多与人深交，却又让在他身边的人感到无比安心可靠。  
他让人觉得没有这位不可一世而伟大的侦探解决不了的谜题，一切都在他的头脑和掌控之中。

“可以帮我上药吗 福尔摩斯先生。”  
她轻声说，这次只是背部擦伤的小伤口，雪白的皮肤上一道不算很长的细细红痕 ，仿佛白玉上一丝浅浅的划痕，亦或初冬雪后盛开的腊梅。

“乐意之至。”他合上本就无心翻阅的书本，转过头朝向她，然后深深皱起眉。

伤痕在脊骨附近，很浅但位置尴尬，她便把上衣全部脱掉，文胸随意搭在床边，她拿衣服浅浅挡住胸前，其余部分一览无余。

“那个 福尔摩斯先生？”  
许久身后都没有动静，藤丸立香侧过身朝向他，布料随着身体扭转，除了少部分遮住胸口，剩下的笔直垂着露出腰腹诱人的曲线。  
清纯的脸加上成熟果实般的身体，带着年轻美丽的女性特有的气味。  
刘海下清澈明亮的眼睛是那么纯净惹人怜爱，同时又那么无知引人堕落。

福尔摩斯闭上眼，几秒钟后才又睁开。  
“御主，我应该说过，不要在年轻男性面前露出太多肌肤，尤其是在这么近的距离”  
“而且这种位置的小伤痕，您应该去找达芬奇或其他女性从者，而不是我。”

“抱歉，不小心习惯了，没想太多”  
她愣了愣，仍未意识到自己的错误，但还是打算听从他的劝告，  
“那我还是去...”

“不必了 。”他捏住她的下巴，居高临下的看着她，眼神冷漠晦暗不清。  
他用嘴咬下手套，然后去拿一旁的药膏。  
她乖乖坐好，注意到他语气有点奇怪。

“你又注射那个东西了吗？达芬奇说你最近精神好像不太好。”

“与那无关。” 

福尔摩斯触碰她的伤口附近，因为手指的冰凉或是伤痕痒痛，她情不自禁颤了颤身子。  
他的手指在她伤口上细致涂抹，格外细心漫长。

“那个...”  
这么细微的伤口，如果不是自己不方便几秒钟就可以搞定 ，身后的人却没有结束的意思。  
他的手在伤口附近抚摸，然后划到更远的地方 ，藤丸立香因这份触感轻微战栗，身体某处产生一种从未有过的奇怪的感觉 ，痒痒的又有些酥麻。

“那个 、已经可以了，谢谢，...”  
她想起身离开 ，又被他猛的拉回来，力度不大但绝对说不上温柔。

“还没有处理好，请耐心一点。”  
背后的声音听起来格外陌生，她从没听过他这么低沉而压抑烦躁的声音。  
她被他钳制着无法动弹。

他的手拾起她的一缕长发，放在唇边，虔诚的亲吻，唇齿间有一丝橙花的气味，浓郁而甘苦，和可卡因溶液极像。

“或许您可以试着留长发，那一定很合适。”   
他似乎又陷入某种幻觉，隐约中看见这个女孩在他描述中的样子。  
她为他的举动感到困惑，并且终究有一点对赤裸着上身的羞涩，仔细琢磨着离开的话语。

“呜...嗯——”  
在她想出一个完美的理由之前，伤口附近某种柔软又坚硬的触感打断了她的思绪。  
她不自觉咬了咬唇，弓起身。

是嘴唇的感觉。

福尔摩斯正在亲吻她的后背 ，不是蜻蜓点水的，是细致的 、深深的，带着某种欲望的亲吻。  
他的嘴唇就那么划过她的肌肤，顺着她的脊骨向下亲吻，湿热的鼻息让她沾染上他的气味。他嗅着她的气息，用舌尖舔舐，仿佛在贪婪的确认着一朵鲜花的香气 ，想要把她嚼入肺腑，吞噬殆尽 。  
如果她还不能理解他的行为举止，那她也未免过于愚蠢天真。

“我的小姐，我说过的，您过线了。”  
他把手伸进她手臂的缝隙，抓住那个丰润饱满的果实， 身体也与她紧贴。

“....”  
她面颊通红，双眼因这些未知的感触变得湿润 ，下意识双手把衣服抓的更紧，遮住前胸，但她清楚的感受到成年男性那宽大的手掌正包裹玩弄着她的乳房，用衣服挡住简直是掩耳盗铃。  
他的手开始玩弄那颗红樱桃，用拇指和食指搓捻，不时按压，让它变得坚硬难耐 ，这个记录里不近女色的男人，似乎其实对情事熟练无比，小腹和私处一股热流，内裤被什么粘液湿润，她不安的蹭了蹭双腿。 

“请乖一点，是您先邀请我的”  
他趴着她的耳边，磁性低沉的声音带着一丝不容置疑的命令，湿热的气息如同某种烈性麻药，麻痹着她的神经。他把头埋在她脖颈上，吮吸着、用牙齿轻咬，她的身体像在迎合他那样，挺起胸膛，大脑一片空白，感受他带来的神秘的刺激。

他把她拉进怀里，一只手继续玩弄她的乳房，另一只从的腹部下滑，然后探入她内裤，伸进那两瓣已经湿漉漉的花瓣，咕啾的淫秽不明的水声在房间里回响 她的私处仿佛正期待着他，贪婪的吮吸他的手指，欣然接受异物的入侵。

视线摇晃，一个天旋地转，她看到一瞬间洁白的天花板随即便是他的胸膛和面孔。  
他撑在她的上方，整洁的用发蜡精心打理过的头发垂下几根 ，

寂静的房间里声音格外清晰，她听到皮带扣“咔”的一声解开。

“你都不逃跑呢，立香”

她睁大了眼睛，印象中很少或几乎没有听过他叫她的名字，一直都是以我的小姐或御主称呼。  
然而尽管这么问，这个道貌岸然的虚伪绅士仔细捕捉着她的一举一动，像玩弄猎物的捕食者，丝毫没有让她逃脱的打算。

她不回答，只凝视着他的眼睛，他的眼睛是那种纯度很低的绿色，带着淡淡的银灰色泽，像笼罩着烟丝的水晶，迷雾下是冷静的光，他善于捕捉蛛丝马迹，在追逐胜负的游戏中总能占于上风。

“...我想我喜欢你。”  
她思考许久，缓缓开口

“作为男女之间？” 他似乎有点惊讶，还未分清幻觉与现实。

“我不知道。” 她别过头。

“那么试试就知道了。” 

“唔...”  
他把她的头掰正，强硬的吻上去，撬开她的唇齿 舌头与她纠缠。

实践总是最简单粗暴而有效的方法。

过长的亲吻让她呼吸艰难，他一离开她就大口喘着气，混杂着尼古丁的略微有些清冷的味道，并不讨厌，是他一如既往给人的印象 ，她回味着。

他开始亲吻她的身体，从上向下，脖颈到乳房，再到小腹... 她也尝试着主动参与这突然发生的欢爱，她一颗颗解开他西服衬衫的扣子，抚摸他的胸膛，男性的皮肤通常没有女性那么细腻，这个披着文职外衣的巴顿术佼佼者有着姣好的皮囊，同时还拥有薄而坚实的肌肉， 健美有力。  
他把五指伸进她的指缝，和她十指相扣，如同某个唯美的誓言。

........

他的分身挺进她的内体。在柔软的内壁里冲撞，他按住她的臀瓣，阻止她逃离，让他们彼此结合的更深，他听到她情迷意乱忍耐的呻吟声，仿佛处于某种幻觉之中，白雾笼罩了世界 ，热气在蒸腾。 比可卡因溶液更让人清醒兴奋又同时迷茫。  
疼痛刺激和快感混杂着，麻痹了她的神经，她抓紧他的背部，指甲嵌入肉里，这种程度从者根本不可能感受到疼痛，甚至不会留下痕迹， 她却像想把这份记忆刻入他灵魂一般，用力抓着他的皮肤 ，带着不知名的愤怒与某种不愿承认的情愫。

.....  
视线一片白芒，意识如同蒸腾的云雾轰然消散。  
她终于缓过神，双手抓着他的肩膀，头靠在他脖颈，细密的汗珠与剧烈跳动的心脏证明刚刚发生的一切并非梦境。

她和他各自穿好衣物，他点燃烟斗，神情复杂的吸烟，烟丝洗刷着空气；她看着桌上那支花朵静静思考。象征热烈与爱情的玫瑰，与这个冷静理性的男人多么不搭。

情爱本该与彼此相距甚远。不过是一两个错觉的叠加，粉饰成白墙一切便完好无损。

“做了个美梦，明天见。” 她深呼一口气，轻轻笑笑转身推门。  
毕竟有太多值得优先处理的事务，即便暂时难以整理心情，压抑自己的感情是她最拿手不过之事。

然而他从精密的思考中回神，像是放弃了什么般长叹一口气。

“或许我无法再纵容你随便对待自己的身体。”  
他本以为他与那些繁琐细腻的情感永远无缘。

除去绝不可能的剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相。

“.....”她停下脚步。

然后她看着他从背后蒙住她的眼睛，把她的手从门把手上拿开。

“我想我对你上瘾了，我的小姐。” 

他似乎仍不愿承认这一事实，或想把这也当成两人的秘密，对她轻声耳语。  
“或许您会代替成为我的可卡因溶液。”

我爱您，我的小姐。


End file.
